


终成眷属

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 终成眷属 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 会有互攻情节，请介意的同学自行闪避。这个梗来源自毛姆的小说《梅宝》，一个你追我逃、勇敢反抗包办婚姻的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 终成眷属 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

尽管不是第一次了，克拉克看着那个自称是他父亲的人工智能全息投影在他面前完整现形，不禁感慨地想，有多少人离开家出门去寻找自我时，会真的让自己的人生从此天翻地覆呢？他面前的是一整个星球的命运和历史，还有他的身份和命运：氪星唯一的遗孤，他该如何背负这样的孤独走下去——

“你并不是孤独的，儿子。”以乔·艾尔的形象存在的人工智能说，“事实是，既然现在你已经继承了艾尔家的家徽，也是时候去履行你的婚约了。”

“……什么婚约？”克拉克愕然：“我记得你说过整个氪星都不存在了。我是最后一个氪星人。”

“你的婚约对象并非氪星人。”乔说，“他是一个地球人。”

显然，作为一个一早预见了氪星不可避免的未来的科学家，乔·艾尔的高瞻远瞩不只是体现在大局，他也同样对他儿子的使命早有准备。

在卡尔·艾尔出生之前，乔和劳拉就为他选择了一个婚姻对象，他们和地球上的某一对同样对异星联姻有着开放心胸的夫妇达成了共识：他们的儿子应该为了两个星球的未来而结合为一体，这是最好的联系两个种族的方式。

尽管后来发生了许多未曾预料的变化，但这个契约还是在卡尔·艾尔抵达地球后便开始生效了。

克拉克只觉得浑身汗毛直竖，而这绝对不是因为飞船所处北极的低温。

“什……什么？！”他不敢相信，“你是说，我一到达地球就自动有了一个未婚夫，这么多年我却都不知道吗？他们从来没来找过我，这是不是说他们也并不想要这个——”他心存一丝希望地问。

乔偏了偏头，“在你启动我这段时间里，我同时连入全球网络，搜索了韦恩夫妇的近况，不幸的是，他们也在多年前因意外去世了。也许他们也和我们一样，来不及把这个契约告知自己的孩子。”

克拉克松了口气，然后又惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“等等，韦恩？你不会指的是——”

乔举手在空气里挥了挥，一个男子以半透明的全息投影形式出现在他们之间，他下巴微扬，傲慢地看着他，英俊的面孔上还挂着一个歪斜的笑容。

“不！”克拉克看清了那张脸，几乎痛苦地捂住了脸，在全世界几十亿人类里，为什么偏偏就是——“布鲁斯·韦恩，这就是你们给我找的未婚夫？不！”

“韦恩夫妇是一对好人，我相信他们的孩子也必然——”

“也许他们是好人，但他们早就不在了，他们唯一留给他的只有多得花不完的钱和放纵的生活态度。”克拉克说，与此同时所有他曾听闻过的布鲁斯·韦恩种种荒诞行径飞快闪过他脑际，氪星人在地球上不需要呼吸此刻看来是一个优势，因为他快窒息了。

“我真的不认为他是个好选择，”他坚定地说，“不，我肯定他不是。请告诉我这个婚约是可以取消的。”

布鲁斯·韦恩那张英俊的蠢脸消失了，乔困惑地看着他的儿子。“你不是认真的。”

“在这件事上我是认真的，要多认真就有多认真。”克拉克说：“忘记什么异星联姻之类的东西吧。实际上，我想我们完全不必再提起这件事了。就当它从来不存在怎么样？”

“你不能当它不存在，”乔说，“契约就是契约，我们必须履行。”

“不然呢，有本事他就去告我啊，”克拉克乖戾地说，“他都不知道有这回事。这么多年我们都井水不犯河水，完全没问题。”

“暂时是这样。”乔说，“可是一旦等婚约生效了，他就会自动拥有作为你合法伴侣的所有权利，包括继承所有的氪星历史和记忆。”

他的意思是，同时也包括氪星飞船上携带的所有科技，克拉克意识到，他吞咽了一下，还想挣扎，“但我可以不让它生效，我绝对不会和他结婚的——”

“婚约会自动生效，”乔用过于轻快的语调告知他：“一旦你们结合。”

“你说结合，指的是，呃，性之类的事情吗？”克拉克急忙说，“我可以做到，我绝对可以一辈子不和那家伙发生亲密接触——”

乔给他一个平静的注视，克拉克闭上了嘴。

“我指的是更自然的结合，氪星人更注重精神层面，我们早就摒弃了原始的那些交合仪式。”

克拉克大大松了口气，咧开笑容，他当然更不可能和另一个人发生什么精神上的结合啦——

乔愉快地说了下去：“当你碰触他，你们就会融合为一体，成为彼此至死不渝的终身伴侣。”

而这，就是为什么克拉克开始了他的逃婚之旅。

当然，刚开始时克拉克并没有把这件事看得过于严重。冷静思考片刻之后，他得出了一个结论：他完全没必要惊慌，或放弃他的生活从此藏匿在北极一辈子不出来，那是过度反应，太可笑了，克拉克绝对不会为了那样一个家伙放弃自己的人生，也没必要。

毕竟，那可是布鲁斯·韦恩，人尽皆知的花花公子，永远都在手臂里挂着一个或数个名模，出没在各种上流社会晚宴或其他纸醉金迷的场合，他的生活轨迹和克拉克完全是平行线。

作为一个普普通通脚踏实地的大都会记者，克拉克绝对可以从容地继续他现在的生活，同时做到不和对方产生任何交集。

于是克拉克心安理得地回星球日报社上班了。

但上天注定了他作为一个氪星人的命运确实比普通人更曲折。克拉克刚打开电脑，屁股都没坐热，便看见他的主编大步走出办公室，站在房间中嚷嚷着所有人都有个心理准备，因为半小时后韦恩就要来了。

克拉克瞪着佩里，就像他忽然长了两个脑袋。“什么？”他几乎尖叫道。

没多少人留意他的失态，只有露易丝好奇地瞥了他一眼。“你可能还不知道，韦恩集团有意收购星球日报社，有传言说目前为止他们的出价是最高的。”

“……不，我真的不知道。”克拉克说，他怎么会知道呢，他只不过是一个无名小卒，这种涉及高层商业机密的变动他当然不会知道。

但情况很快就要变化了不是吗？他内心一个阴暗的声音说，一旦半小时后韦恩走进那扇门，克拉克只需要和他握一握手，就会自动拥有作为他合法伴侣的所有权利，包括韦恩集团和星球日报社还有韦恩其他的克拉克听都没听说过的资产。与此同时，韦恩也会自动分享氪星留给克拉克的一切，还有随之而来的克拉克非人类身份曝光的问题……光是想想克拉克就头皮发麻。

克拉克嘭一声一拍桌子站了起来。露易丝被他吓了一跳。

“你要去哪里？”

“地球的另一边。”克拉克悲催地说。

事到如今他是不得不采取行动了，克拉克无疑必须要换个城市生活，至少不要和哥谭挨得那么近，或他可以去得更远些，比如阿拉斯加，或随便世界上哪个韦恩不会涉足的角落都好。

露易丝噗嗤一笑，打断了他满脑子悲壮的想象，“很好笑，不过我恐怕你去不了。城市那头的一个化工厂火灾倒是需要一个人去跟进一下，只要你不介意错过和未来大老板碰面的机会。”

克拉克一点也不介意。

结果城市那头的火灾比他想象更有新闻价值，并不是一个意外而更像另有隐情。克拉克绝不承认还有另一个原因是他在千方百计拖延在外面的时间。

他花了一整个白天在周围打探，深夜时再度悄悄返回，正在努力撬开一把锁时，忽然听见身后有一个声音说：“已经过了记者采访时间，不是吗？”

克拉克赫然回头，在建筑的暗影里和夜色融为一体，只投下两个尖角的不详阴影是——他的呼吸停止了。

克拉克不知道的是，在他昨晚离开北极不到十分钟的时间，在哥谭的某处地下洞穴的电脑上便收到了一个匿名人士发来的消息，为那个知名不具的洞穴主人提供了一个他大感兴趣的线索，直指向大都会。

“我无法确认这个匿名线报的来源，”这位多年以后将以谨慎缜密著称的侦探兼亿万富翁对他的管家这样说道，“这个人使用了非常复杂无法追踪的加密手段。也可能是一个引我现身的陷阱。”他斟酌着补充。

管家心领神会：“所以您决定明天去大都会一探究竟吗？”

“哦当然。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。

按：因为指腹为婚的包办婚姻设定，这里虽然代入的还是三代，但没有年龄差，因此超人和蝙蝠侠算是差不多同时出现在大都会和哥谭。


	2. Chapter 2

以上细节克拉克都无从知晓，他此刻心里唯一的感想是，这样的初次会面也实在是太尴尬了。

他听闻过哥谭那个神秘义警的种种传说，总在黑夜出没，打击犯罪活动，听起来不太常规，但依然像是个好人。超人也一直想要去会会对方，还没来得及找到个恰当时机，对方却已经先一步摸到他的地盘（？）上来了。

“星球日报社的记者总是这样通过特殊途径获取新闻吗？”那个黑暗中的声音继续，经过某种电子变音，显得粗粝刺耳，“还是你个人倾向于此，肯特？这就是你弄到了超人新闻的原因？”

克拉克后知后觉地明白过来，顿时惊讶不已：在他关注蝙蝠侠的同时，对方显然也在关注他，更甚者就是专门为了他而来。这让克拉克不能不微妙感觉到了一分奇特的受宠若惊：谁能想到呢，蝙蝠侠同时注意到了他的两个“工作”。

“我关注所有值得报道的人和事，”他答道，“实际上，要是你愿意接受采访——”

一声轻嗤打断了他。“绝无可能。”

克拉克带着渴望转向了依然藏匿于暗影中的哥谭义警的方向，暂时把他在这里的原因完全推到了一边，“我可以保证我不会有所偏向——”

“我相信你不会，”意外地，蝙蝠侠粗粝般的嗓音里透出一丝缓和，克拉克惊讶得都没能立即抓住这个机会紧追不舍，“你写超人的方式，用最好的说法，也是实事求是到近乎苛刻的。”

虽然明知对方此刻不太可能看得清他的表情，克拉克脸上还是涌起一股热辣辣的暖意，他咳嗽一声。“呃，谢谢？我只是认为，作为一个刚刚起步的，咳，想用他的超级力量做点好事的人，他需要听见更多中立客观的意见而非全然吹捧之词。”

黑暗中那道轮廓纹丝不动。克拉克试探着说，“实际上，我对你的工作更感兴趣，我听说你破坏了法尔科内的黑帮组织——”

“而我听说你对超人的了解不仅限于刊登出来那些。”

克拉克顿时警惕起来，“我只是无数个追在超人新闻后面跑的记者而已，超人估计都没把我和其他人区分开。”他干笑了几声。

同时身为大都会最大的新闻和一个以报道新闻为生的记者，是一件非常分裂的事。克拉克一直很留心将大多数超人的报道留给露易丝，即便非写不可时也会极其小心地选择措辞，可是蝙蝠侠听起来好像非常确定克拉克掌握了其他人都不知道的事，为什么他会这么肯定？

黑暗中的冷哼就像一根尖刺，穿透黑夜扎在他皮肤上，让他寒毛直竖。“我敢肯定他知道你是谁。”

“为什么你想要知道超人的事？”克拉克说，一昧防守不如直接反攻，“他只是想要帮助人们，他从没有和你发生过冲突，不是吗？”话刚出口他就知道自己说错话了，作为一个普通记者，克拉克·肯特不可能知道这个。

蝙蝠侠哼声，听起来似乎很满意。“他告诉你那个，是吗？”

克拉克陷入失言的懊恼，一时没有作声。

“我会再找你。等你准备好开口时。”蝙蝠侠在黑暗里做了个模糊的抬手动作，与此同时克拉克听见身后一声咔嚓轻响，他反射性地扭头看去，那扇门居然神奇地应声开启了。“顺便一提，你开锁的本事亟待加强。”

克拉克不自觉咬住下唇，莫名想要撅嘴又想笑。他再转回头，发现蝙蝠侠已经不见了。

但他的运气也就到此为止了。当克拉克第二天回报社时，便听说了昨天韦恩集团的收购案基本上板上钉钉。更要命的是，他们甚至动作飞快地在楼上给布鲁斯·韦恩弄了一间办公室。

“我不觉得他会经常出现在这里，”露易丝闲闲地评论道，“大概在开始这几天图个新鲜过来晃晃露个脸——克拉克？你还好吗？你的脸色好难看。”

克拉克没法回答，他欲哭无泪。在这一刻之前他还无法想象命运能诡迷残酷到这个地步，他内心一片荒凉，在全然的绝望下，也有一股怒火油然而起：

凭什么？这一点也不公平，那个韦恩凭什么能这样随随便便来干扰主宰他的命运还有他的人生？只是因为他足够富有到一个异想天开便能买个新闻媒体玩玩？克拉克却是那个被逼得走投无路，只能放弃他追求的职业生涯——

电梯叮地响了一声，说曹操曹操到，一身高级定制西装的布鲁斯·韦恩款款地踏出了电梯，随后似乎意外地看了看四周围，啧声。

“我忘了，我猜我应该上到更上面那一层，对吗？”他漫不经心地耸耸肩，露出一个讨人喜欢的笑容。

露易丝回他一个笑，没人会拒绝在一大早看见这么一张漂亮脸蛋来提提神。“没关系，韦恩先生。这是我同事，克拉克·肯特，你们应该还没见过，昨天他有事出去——”没听见回应，露易丝看了一眼，原本站着克拉克的地方只剩下一团空气，她不由惊奇地眨了眨眼睛。

“奇怪了，刚才他还在这里的，一定是又想起来什么紧要事走开了，”她歉意地对布鲁斯解释道，把手伸过来挽住他的胳膊，“我送你上去吧，也许我们能在半路上遇见他呢。”

他们穿过新闻编辑部，从楼梯走上去，但一路上都没看见另一个人的影子。一直等露易丝独自转回来，才再次看见克拉克端坐在自己的位子上，讨好地把一杯咖啡递过来，露易丝道谢接下，也回到电脑前忙了起来，就把这事给忘了。

她花了点时间写完了那篇已经被编辑盯着催了好几天的评论文章，再抬起头时，惊讶地发现布鲁斯·韦恩正站在一边，时间已经过去好几个小时了，显然他是下来履行之前说好的一起吃午饭的约定。露易丝正想和旁边的克拉克说一下再走，又讶异地顿住了：

克拉克的桌子是空的，虽然明明就在刚才她还听见那头传来敲打键盘的声音。

……

就这样，在新鲜感耗尽之前，布鲁斯·韦恩一共在星球日报社待了三天。每天他都时不时地溜达下来在记者和编辑们之间走来走去，每一次都会刚好在露易丝的桌前停下和她说话，或约她出去吃饭。每一次，克拉克都会非常“刚好”地不在周围。

露易丝看着韦恩的车子汇入车流消失，又瞥了一眼办公室。一如过去三天，克拉克的位子照例是空的。她走进电梯，直接上到了顶层，轻车熟路地扭开通往天台那道形同虚设的铁门，在天台边上是一个熟悉的背影。克拉克回头朝她挥了挥手。

“好了，从实招来吧，”她走过去挨着他坐下，开门见山，“为什么你一直在躲着布鲁斯·韦恩？”

克拉克的表情凝固了，“呃。”

露易丝给他一个冷酷的眼神，让他明白跟她装傻是没用的。这几天克拉克就像老鼠躲着猫似的绕着布鲁斯·韦恩走，除非她瞎了才看不出来这里有问题。

克拉克叹了口气。“你不会相信我的。”他咕哝道。

“试试看。”

他烦恼地抓了抓头，把那头黑色的卷发弄得越发乱糟糟的。“就是，呃，韦恩，他是我的未婚夫。”露易丝眼睛睁大了，她没出声打断，克拉克快速地说下去，“我知道听起来很不可思议，那是很久之前的事了，甚至早在我们出生之前，是我的父母和他的父母做了这个约定。”

“你也知道后面发生了什么事，显然他父母没来得及告诉他这件事就去世了，所以他一点也不知道这事。我也不想要他履行这个婚约，但即便如此，面对他还是让我感觉非常别扭。所以我才尽可能地避开和他碰面的机会。就是这样。”

“听起来确实很难相信，”露易丝说，她思考了一下：“不过正因为如此离奇，我只能相信是真的，你编不出这么奇怪的事。但你也不能永远躲着他，你总会和他遇见的，特别是现在他等于是你的老板，你打算怎么办？辞职？”

克拉克叹着气，“我不知道，”他说，“我喜欢这份工作，我不想就因为这种原因放弃。我需要多一些时间去想清楚后面的事，最好能离哥谭还有韦恩远一点。你觉得佩里会同意派我到阿拉斯加出差吗？”

露易丝看着他，忍俊不禁，“如果这就是你想要的，我刚好知道有一份工作非常适合你。”

几乎与此同时，在从大都会开往哥谭的车流中，他们话题中心的布鲁斯·韦恩也和他的管家发生了一段对话。

“肯特绝对知道更多。”布鲁斯说。

“是吗。”在前面开车的阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地应道。

“我观察了他三天，他总是行踪不定，神秘地消失，去做一些没人知道是什么的事，但所有人似乎都对此司空见惯。”布鲁斯继续说，“我相信这些都和超人有关。他绝对不是自称那么简单。虽然他对超人的报道远不及莱恩多，但莱恩的行事非常坦荡，肯特则一直把自己打造得很中立，这种欲盖弥彰反而暴露了他的身份特别。”

“而您认为——”

“我想他很可能是超人的联络人，”布鲁斯说，“我们需要继续密切关注他，我有一个感觉，通过他可以直接找到超人。”

阿尔弗雷德从后视镜里飞快瞥了一眼后方的年轻男人。“您对肯特先生这么在意，只是因为超人，还是因为肯特先生从头到尾都无视了你的魅力，是唯一一个没有贴上来巴结你反而躲得远远的人？”

“这一点也让他更可疑了。”布鲁斯厚着脸皮说道，“人人都喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩，他愚蠢又无害，漂亮又讨人喜欢，为什么肯特却偏偏不为所动？除非他眼中已经有了更大的目标。”

“所以您打算——”

布鲁斯扯动嘴角，“我打算让蝙蝠侠去对付他。”

“因为相较于人见人爱的布鲁斯·韦恩，肯特先生明显更多偏爱蝙蝠侠一点？”

布鲁斯很有尊严地拒绝回答这个问题。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个有必要的说明和警告：《梅宝》原作里的两个人，一个过于怯弱不敢直面现实于是没头没脑地逃，另一个则过于执拗着了魔似的拼了老命追，带有很强烈的讥讽色彩。既然用了这个梗，本篇两个主角描写也无法避免会出现一定程度的上述这些怯弱和执拗的行为。

露易丝推荐他的那份新工作，不管是从时间长度还是地点，都完美匹配他如今离那个哥谭人越远越好的需求。克拉克的多门语言技能——他谨慎地把这个数字缩减到了一个对普通人来说更合理的范围——和早年的游历经历也为他大大加分。

唯一不太好的是，他依然还需要再等上几个月才能正式启程。

幸运的是，在他为这份新工作准备的时间里，克拉克也终于如愿以偿地和蝙蝠侠之间建立起一个相对友好而坦诚互见的关系。

用大白话也更接近事实的陈述就是，蝙蝠侠在克拉克的公寓还有他出差哥谭期间的低廉旅馆成功地伏击了他几次。克拉克还是没能弄明白为什么，但蝙蝠侠似乎非常执着地认定了超人和他之间存在着某种特殊的关系，继续紧追着这一点不放。

在又一次加班刚回到家就被黑暗中的粗粝嗓音弄得差点反射性地启动热视线后，克拉克被逼得没办法，只好无可奈何地承认了他或多或少算是超人的某种“联络人”。严格说来，这也是某种意义上的事实。

但蝙蝠侠并没有轻易放过他。“为什么他需要你？”他继续逼问。

“因为，”克拉克字斟句酌地回答，“当人们面对像超人那样的人，他能飞，能从眼睛里射出热视线，做一些超越人类极限的事，对普通人而言，这是很可怕的，他们不可能会像对大街上遇见的每一个人那样和他对话。他需要一个更接近普通人的角度，才能更好地了解那些他想要去帮助的人。”

“他想了解人们？”蝙蝠侠经过电子过滤声音里透出了一丝怀疑和困惑，“为什么？他并不需要这么做。”

克拉克也被他问得愣住了。“为什么呢，恰恰相反，我认为他必须去了解那些人和事。你不可能在完全不了解情况的前提下插手帮忙，否则就会是一场灾难。”

面罩后面那双眼睛冷酷无情地看了他几秒。“也许他只是想留给你这样的印象而已。他也许只是在利用你。”

克拉克暗暗在内心翻了个白眼，但他也没法为自己辩白，只能说：“我没看出来我有多少被利用的价值。你难道不也是一样吗，想要做好你这份义警的工作，你也肯定需要及时知道哥谭在发生什么，”他反唇相讥，“别告诉我你没在媒体或其他地方安插自己的眼线或帮手，我才不信呢。他们是不是还在大楼顶上装了个灯，还叫它蝙蝠灯，说起来，那是你的主意还是哥谭警方的主意？”

是他的错觉还是蝙蝠侠的嘴角抽搐了一下？“我告诉过你要打消采访我的念头了。”

“才怪，”克拉克说：“这一点也不公平，我已经回答了你的问题，你却什么也没给我。”

这次那总是刻薄地抿紧的嘴角是真的勾起了一丝极浅的笑意。“谁告诉你这会是公平的？”蝙蝠侠说，然后，又一次不打招呼便转身没入阳台外的黑夜，消失了。

接下来的两周，蝙蝠侠都没再出现，似乎暂时放过了他。克拉克继续在星球日报社兢兢业业又提心吊胆地警惕着某个顶头大老板忽然的大驾光临，幸好布鲁斯·韦恩似乎又找到了新玩具，把星球日报社已经抛到脑后了。

再下一周，克拉克被派往哥谭港去报道一项帆船赛的备赛工作。他结束了常规采访工作打算离开，沿着港口往回走，耳朵里忽然飘进来几句对话。

克拉克不由自主地停住了，他循声望向声音来处的集装箱码头那头，很快找到了在说话的两个人。但那里不只是两个人。克拉克眨了眨眼，该说是他的运气吗，他居然不小心就撞见了黑帮谈判交易的现场？

在夹杂了大量黑话、暗号的对话中，他过滤出了一个信息：近日有一个集装箱的“货物”将会进入哥谭港，其中一个人在担心着那个“蝙蝠”。这也让克拉克更加确定了，他们嘴里的这批货物绝对有问题。

但克拉克还是不知道该怎么处理自己不小心得到的这个重要犯罪线索，超人不太可能一直蹲守哥谭港透视每一艘进港的货船，但报警也不像一个好主意，人人都听说过哥谭警方的种种腐败事迹，也许警方中就有这些人的眼线。

看起来只剩下一个办法，就是去找他那个唯一能信得过的义警了。

那天晚上，克拉克爬上传说中有着蝙蝠标识的大灯的顶楼，围着那座大灯基座转了一圈，蠢蠢欲动地伸出手，正想一鼓作气按下启动——

“我不认为这是个好主意。”一个声音在他耳后响起，克拉克好容易没有跳起来。

“天啊，你是怎么——”他转过身去看着站在楼顶边缘的义警，蝙蝠侠居高临下地俯视着他，嘴角明显下垂。

“肯特。”只两个字就传达出了他所有的不悦。

“哦，呃，我不是没事好玩才来这里的，”克拉克说，找回了底气，“我有重要的事情，可我又不知道该去哪里才能找到你，你又没给我一个电话号码，所以我只能来这里碰碰运气——”眼看着蝙蝠侠暴露在面罩外的部分越发弥散出不悦，克拉克赶紧转回正题，告诉他那个重要线索。

让克拉克失望的是，蝙蝠侠没有什么反应，反而莫测高深地盯着他看了一阵，“你是怎么知道的？”

因为如果我愿意，我能听见地球另一头的声音，“我有我的信息源。”克拉克说，蝙蝠侠盯着他的模样让克拉克有点心虚。

“你那个线人的名字是以S开头吗？为什么他要管哥谭的事？”

克拉克惊讶得睁大眼睛，蝙蝠侠便哼了一声。

“我是记者，我才不会随便交出我的线人。不管怎么说，这个信息对你有用吗？”

“我也许用得上，”蝙蝠侠勉强地说，克拉克咧开嘴笑了，蝙蝠侠给了他一个冷冰冰的警告目光，转身射出抓钩离去。克拉克看着他荡开的方向，好一会才慢吞吞爬了下去。

他也多少猜到了蝙蝠侠不会告诉他那件事的后续进展。到了下周，克拉克在晨间新闻上看到了一则消息，称哥谭警方近日在哥谭港查获了一批价值数千万美元的毒品，也是近年来自该港口所截获的最大一起可卡因毒品走私案，这些毒品伪装成水果干藏在集装箱里从哥伦比亚运入哥谭，哥谭警方没有透露该货船的归属，目前案件还在进一步调查中。

早晨从这个新闻开始，让克拉克的这一天都过得莫名开心。这一天他的效率也格外高，尽管不得不为了超人的工作中途暂离了好几次，居然还是前所未有地在下班之前便完成了所有的工作。

最后连露易丝也发现了他异常的好心情，开始调侃他，问是不是发生了什么好事，又或者是遇见什么人了。

一直到回到公寓，克拉克脸上还带着笑容。他哼着歌取出钥匙开门，在门开时忽然又产生了一个奇怪的感觉，和他出去的时候相比，公寓里的空气似乎多了一丝丝不同，就像上次——

但公寓里并没有人。不知怎么的，确认了这一点，克拉克反而有点失落。他取下记者包挂到一边去，目光落在茶几上，定住了。

茶几上多了一个他出门时没有的包裹。

克拉克有所预感地打开了包裹，里面是一整版哥谭日报对那起可卡因毒品走私案的报道，还带着崭新的油墨香。克拉克不觉微笑起来。底下还有一张小纸条。

离我的灯远一点。

印刷体，没有落款。克拉克笑容扩大，他继续往下翻，一样黑色的金属质地的小东西掉到了茶几上。克拉克捡起来，那玩意还没有硬币厚，但他透视到了内部复杂的线圈，还有发送器和接收器。那是一个通讯器。

克拉克屏住呼吸，他翻到了纸条背后。

只在必要时。

好吧，就算你这么说好了。克拉克想着，几乎没注意到自己笑得脸都要咧开了。

但克拉克绝没想到，下一次他需要联系蝙蝠侠的时机会来得那么快，还是那么糟糕的情况。

因为布鲁斯·韦恩被绑架了。


	4. Chapter 4

“等等，我总结一下，克拉克，”露易丝说，在她那份水煮鸡胸肉沙拉里挑剔地拨来拨去，“你是在告诉我，你捡到了一个大新闻，却想都没想就直接把这个消息送给了别人？”

克拉克为自己辩解道：“我没有送给别人，我把它给了——”他打开自己的那份午餐，“一个我认为能妥当处理那些犯罪情况的可靠人士。他也确实阻止了那些毒品流入哥谭，难道这不是一个完美的结果吗？”

“对普通人来说，没错。但你首先是一个记者，克拉克！对一个记者来说，正义被伸张，邪恶被阻止，当然很好，但比那更好的是把它变成你的独家新闻。”

她指着克拉克说，“如果你有幸在1963年11月那一天，刚好跟在总统车队里，听见、看见事情发生，所有优秀的记者都会拼命冲向医院，但他们不是去救他的命，或逮捕凶手，不，那是别人要做的。我们的工作是尽可能地利用记者的本能和经验，搜集筛选所有那些可靠不可靠的第二手第三手传闻，再汇集成一篇篇报道，告诉世人这一天都发生了什么。”  
（按：他们这里讨论的是肯尼迪遇刺案）

她这么斩钉截铁地结束了她的慷慨陈词，可惜克拉克已经埋头开吃，压根没听进去，过了一会才说，“我觉得这两者之间没有可比性，但我明白你的意思。我只是觉得，能及时阻止坏事发生要更重要些，至于是谁来报道它真的不是那么重要。”

露易丝翻了个白眼，“你知道吗，过去我总是觉得由我包揽超人的新闻对你太不公平，从今天开始我再也不会那么想了。”

克拉克冲她亮出一个灿烂笑容，“我觉得你报道得非常出色。他也是这么想的。”

露易丝嗤声，克拉克不知道她是否曾怀疑过为什么他总是在事情发生不在场，在某些时候又总是能比任何人更快地知道超人的消息，但即便她有所觉察，她也从没说过什么。这时她也只是盖上沙拉盒，放弃了继续把他敲打得更有野心的指望。

他们一前一后走下办公室，准备下午的工作，但发现几乎所有人都没在工作，而是聚集在电视前。

“发生了什么事了？”露易丝问，话刚出口她就看清了 “哦天啊，又来了。”

“什么又来了？”克拉克也凑过去看了一眼，一下愣住了。在屏幕下方滚动过一行字写着，布鲁斯·韦恩今天在去韦恩集团下属实验室视察时意外被一伙闯入的劫匪绑走了。

他正在发愣，露易丝把手放在他前臂上握了握，克拉克怔怔地回头看她，女记者眼中带着一丝安抚。“别担心，这已经算是他的日常了，人人都知道他是哥谭最有钱的人，这么多年来，哥谭警方在处理他的绑架案上已经驾轻就熟了。”

“什么？！”克拉克不敢置信地说：“可如果已经发生过那么多次，为什么他身边没有一个安保团队？”

“这就要怪我们的大少爷自己了，他不喜欢被人跟着，感觉不自由。他身边的人也没人能说服他，”史蒂夫说，“要我说，这种程度的没自觉，简直就像在身上贴了张‘我是肉票’的标签一样招摇。”

但克拉克几乎听不到其他人在说什么，他紧紧地盯着屏幕，主播正在播报最新消息，也就是没任何消息。

“已经过去了快一个小时，为什么还没人采取行动？”他恼火地说，浑然不觉自己过于忿忿的语气引得其他同事诧异的侧目。“警方应该做点什么！”

“嗯，我想他们有自己的行动方案，要掌握所有的情况什么的。毕竟也有过前车之鉴，警方大动干戈搜索全城，结果韦恩却跑到了另一个地方，只是懒得和任何人说。他身边的也不全是庸碌无能者，他们不可能放着他不管，也许救援已经在进行了。”露易丝暗示他别反应过度，克拉克闷闷地回到自己的位子上。

但他没办法让自己专注到他在写的稿子上，他也无法不放开他的听觉，听着所有从哥谭方面传来的交谈和私语：还是没人知道韦恩在哪里，不管是警方还是韦恩集团的董事局高层都束手无策。救援根本无法展开，连那伙歹徒也莫名失去了踪迹。

克拉克甚至也听不到布鲁斯·韦恩的声音，很显然，他要么确实是被人控制了不能说话，要么就是在一个不能出声的情境下。两种听起来都不怎么乐观。

“克拉克。”露易丝在他身侧咳嗽一声，克拉克低头看了一下，他居然在毫不自觉把那只自来水笔捏扁了。他飞快地消灭了证据，听见露易丝说：“如果你需要冷静一下，或——”她朝洗手间的方向偏偏头。

她不知道的是，他什么也做不了。但克拉克还是机械地点点头，站起来走向洗手间。直到关上隔间门，他才把脸埋入双手，几乎无法呼吸——当然，这是一个错误的说法，因为超人并不需要呼吸。

但真正错误的是，他被困在这里，什么也不去做。克拉克咀嚼着胸口的那阵钝痛，换了世界上的任何一个人，那些他从没听说过也根本不认识的人，超人早就会行动了，他不会有丝毫犹豫，因为那也是错误的：你明明知道自己能做什么，却选择了束手旁观。

克拉克咬紧牙关，他没法关闭哥谭方向的那些声音：哥谭警方还在一遍遍地用无可奉告答复记者，韦恩集团的CEO在安抚董事会成员，还有更多人在讨论比较着上次韦恩是花了多久才被解救，那些所谓的专家堂而皇之地把他当成一个样本，讨论为什么他这样一次次冒险，明知道自己是个高风险目标却任性不带保镖的行为，还有那些疯狂的极限运动，是不是某种PTSD症状，好像他潜意识里还在一遍遍徒劳地试图冲向过去那个夜晚他曾经逃脱的命运——

他再也听不下去了。

克拉克颤抖着摸索他贴身收在衣袋里的那一个通讯器。他深呼吸了好几次才按下启动，一秒，两秒，三秒……

就在他濒临绝望的一刻，那个压低的嗓音终于在他耳畔响起：“不是时候。”

“——帮帮我，我不知道还能向什么人求助了，拜托！”这个带着哽咽的颤抖声音真的是他的吗？“我真的非常需要帮助！有人正在危险之中！”

那边停顿了一瞬，“那就去呼唤那个名字，像每个大都会人那样。”

“我不能！他……被束缚住了，他什么也做不了。”克拉克吞下喉间的苦楚，“我只能求助你，你必须帮我，警方毫无进展，但距离绑架发生已经过去了两个多小时了——”

“你在说布鲁斯·韦恩。”那边切断了他，冷淡的语调中透出一丝讶异。“你要求我帮你去找布鲁斯·韦恩。”

克拉克闭了闭眼。“没错，就是他。他被绑架了。你是我唯一能求助的人了。”

“这真的不是一个好时机。”蝙蝠侠咕哝着说。克拉克很快就明白了他的意思，通讯器那头传来一些喧哗声，听起来蝙蝠侠似乎在一场打斗中，不时有什么东西撞击的碰碰闷响，还有（克拉克迟钝地意识到）背景里还不时传来枪弹交火。然后通讯就彻底切断了。

克拉克抱住头，在绝望没顶的痛苦中无声地保持了这个姿势好一会。然后他站起来，吞咽下口中所有的苦楚。好吧，就是这样了，他别无选择了，不管他有多么不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩，对他们毫无理由就要被绑定在一起的命运又是多么厌恶，多么避之犹恐不及，这些都不能让他继续坐在这里，眼睁睁地看着一个活生生的人身陷危险而无动于衷，不管他要为了这个付出什么代价，他必须——

有人拍开了洗手间的门，克拉克下意识地定在抬手拉松领带的动作，尴尬地和探头进来的露易丝对视着。

“他们找到他了，”她若无其事地说，“一分钟前，救援人员找到了他，毫发无损，还在发脾气呢。我想你大概会想要知道。”她说着又冲他点点下巴，“去洗把脸让自己振作一点，我在非洲的联络人来消息了，该去打包行李了，小镇男孩。”

她关上门走了。克拉克转向洗手间的镜子，眨了眨眼睛，他都没注意到他的眼镜已经不知道掉去哪里了。

那天晚上，克拉克在收拾好行李之后，抽空回了一趟堪萨斯，和他的养父母谈了谈非洲的出差任务，还有另外一些不能在电话里谈的事情。在返回大都会途中，他意外地看见了不远处云层上的蝙蝠灯投影，犹豫了一下，还是掉头向那边过去。

他在蝙蝠灯附近发现了蝙蝠侠，还有一个白天也在布鲁斯·韦恩绑架新闻上一闪而过的警探面孔。超人隔着一段距离等着那个会面结束，一直到蝙蝠侠离开，他也才远远地跟了上去。

他在下一个顶楼的阴影里赶上了蝙蝠侠，悬停在几米外，礼貌地等着后者发现自己。义警朝他转过身来，“你想要什么？”他压低声咆哮道。

超人被他的反应弄得一愣，忽然尴尬地意识到，他太习惯了以另一个身份面对蝙蝠侠，差点忘了后者对那个大都会的外星人始终存在着敌意和戒备。“我，呃，只是过来打个招呼，”他说，“我知道现在有点迟了，但总好过永远不发生。”

蝙蝠侠依旧怀疑地看着他，没有丝毫软化迹象。超人鼓起勇气继续说：“我还要感谢你白天救了韦恩。”

“不必。”蝙蝠侠更冷地说，“我做那个不是为了你。”

“我知道。”超人说，“克拉克，呃，他告诉我发生了什么，我当时被一个约定束缚着，什么也做不了。如果没有你的帮忙，我无法想象会怎么样。我想这也说明了，无论是谁都会有需要一些帮忙的时候。”

他微笑着，飘得更近了一些，朝着义警主动地伸出了手。

但面对这伸出的橄榄枝，蝙蝠侠依然一动不动。超人眼巴巴地等了一会，只好又悻悻然地收回了手。“呃……”

“我们还是再看看吧。”蝙蝠侠抛下这么一句，似乎就不想再和他浪费时间，射出抓钩只留给他一个远去的背影。

“我不得不说，这整件事开始变得有点奇怪了。”

“您说的是整件事是指？”跟在夜巡归来的蝙蝠侠背后捡拾整理他抛在身后的一路狼藉，管家尚有闲暇回应道。

“超人和克拉克·肯特，”他停了停，不甘愿地加上：“还有布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“这整件事都非常奇怪。”他摘掉手套，若有所思地摩挲着下巴，“我不得不推翻之前假定的肯特避开布鲁斯·韦恩的理由。在肯特联系我的时候，他听起来很担忧，几乎要崩溃了，仿佛他是真的非常在乎布鲁斯·韦恩的生命安全，但那也太荒谬了，他甚至不认识布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“但撇开肯特不提，超人的表现更奇怪。他亲口承认他想要去救布鲁斯·韦恩，却又因为某个原因没法做到。但他没道理会害怕那几个区区绑匪，那么唯一可能的理由，就是布鲁斯·韦恩本人。他们关心他，却又奇怪地不能接近他。”

阿尔弗雷德将装三明治的盘子放在他手边，不动声色地道：“那么您这一次的推论又是什么？”

布鲁斯耸肩，拿起一块三明治，“我想克拉克和超人之间是一种建立在双方信任之上的平等合作关系，超人看起来很重视克拉克，克拉克也相信超人会用他的能力帮助人类。这段关系目前为止也很成功。问题就出在第三个人。”

“哦。”管家这么说。

布鲁斯一口气说下去：“布鲁斯·韦恩的存在意义，就是他不会对任何人产生威胁，他完全是只为讨人喜欢的花瓶角色，但不知道怎么的，他们俩都对布鲁斯·韦恩产生了——”就算是这位年轻的亿万富翁，也对自己将要出口的内容露出一丝难以启齿神色：“产生了罗曼蒂克的想法。”

阿尔弗雷德纹丝不动，仅仅是说：“是吗？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，他烦躁地撸过头发。“否则我想不出其他可能了。唯一能解释得过去的，就是他们都爱上了布鲁斯·韦恩，但他们之间也存在着紧密的联系和合作情谊。所以为了不破坏这种合作关系，他们约定了谁也不能主动接触布鲁斯·韦恩，否则如果布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢上他们中任何一人，就会破坏这之间的平衡。”

“所以您的推论是，他们互为情敌。”

“不，恰恰相反，他们在尽量避免让彼此变成情敌的可能。克拉克对超人有一种真挚的信任，他确实相信超人是在帮助人类，像他这样的人，也许会宁可选择摈弃个人感情，也不愿意损害他和超人之间的合作关系。”

“那么您怎么想呢，少爷？”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果这两位先生，我是说超人和肯特先生，确实都对您有着浪漫的念头？”

“我？”一直在用名字来进行自我指代的布鲁斯·韦恩本尊被他问得愣住了，看起来他洋洋洒洒说了那么一堆，却完全没有把自己代入进去考虑过。

“您可能会倾向于他们中的任一人吗？”管家进一步说。“看起来，他们两个都不只是对布鲁斯·韦恩另眼相看，似乎对蝙蝠侠还有他做的事也很有好感。”

布鲁斯把手抵在下巴上，思考起来，但很快摇头。

“蝙蝠侠可没有时间谈恋爱。”他冷酷地说，“不，蝙蝠侠不是为了浪漫而生的。但——”

“但——”管家顺着他说。

那张脸上又挂出了哥谭最著名的花花公子玩世不恭的笑容，“但布鲁斯·韦恩完全可以去弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。”


	5. Chapter 5

计划基本就是这样的：布鲁斯·韦恩再次兴高采烈地突袭了星球日报社。他带着一大捧玫瑰，要多招摇就有多招摇，从电梯里出来就笔直地走向了露易丝·莱恩的位置。

但是桌子后面是空的，克拉克的桌子也一样。布鲁斯停下来，他太过困惑，差点没注意到有人从另一个方向走出来。佩里·怀特好奇地打量着他怀里的那一大捧花。

“什么风把你吹来了，韦恩先生？”他说，“你需要我送你到楼上办公室去吗？”

布鲁斯定了定神，“不需要，”他咧开嘴笑了，带着三分迷糊七分天真的快活，“我只是刚好路过这附近，然后想，为什么不来看看我最喜欢的大记者在忙什么，是否有空赏光一顿午饭，但神奇的是，她好像消失了。”

佩里恍然大悟，“莱恩不在，有一个重要的秘密采访，她可能没来得及让你知道。昨天他们一行人就出发了。”他亲切地拍拍他后背，布鲁斯牵拉着嘴角，勉强维持着笑容。

他又逗留了一会，旁敲侧击地试图从佩里嘴里套出莱恩的秘密采访对象究竟是什么人，最终还是无功而返。他唯一的收获是弄到了和她同行的人员名单，不出所料，克拉克·肯特的名字就列在第一个。

可能只是巧合，布鲁斯这么想，克拉克当然不可能，呃，就这么逃跑了，不可能是因为不久前布鲁斯·韦恩遇险，他发现无法再压抑自己的感情，于是采取了进一步保持距离的举动——或这才是真相？

不管真相是什么，他还是把这个名单交给了阿尔弗雷德，让他对那些人做一番背景筛查。

“您对这些人有什么怀疑吗，布鲁斯少爷？”阿尔弗雷德问。布鲁斯耸肩，他其实也不知道自己想找到什么，但有备无患，对吧。

阿尔弗雷德的高效一如既往令人惊叹。到了第二天，布鲁斯走下楼来，在餐厅里和早餐一起等着他的，还有一份背景核查结果。布鲁斯拿起来翻开第一页，眉毛便扬起来。

“一个中情局特工，真的？”他看向阿尔弗雷德。

管家不动声色地把另一份文件放在他面前。“我同时还查到，他们一行人搭乘航班飞往约翰内斯堡。但那不是他们的目的地。在这之前，莱恩小姐采写了多篇内罗米内战的报道——顺便一提，美国政府一直声称保持中立不干涉——她一直在积极寻求对阿玛亚将军的专访，佩里·怀特提及的重要采访就是这个，她终于如愿以偿拿到了面对面采访的机会。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，如果露易丝·莱恩的重要采访是关于这个，那么一个混在她采访团队里的中情局特工在这里面扮演的角色就非常可疑了。

像世界上大多数军阀一样，阿玛亚将军依靠严密的藏匿行踪来保障自己的安全，但露易丝·莱恩获得了和他进行面对面采访的机会，就等于把中情局也引到了那里——

“见鬼，这是一个陷阱。”布鲁斯喃喃道，他明白了，中情局利用了露易丝·莱恩的采访，当成一个引蛇出洞的诱饵。中情局才不会在乎区区两名记者的性命。如果他没猜错，他们想要的是一次干脆利落的斩首行动。（注）

布鲁斯抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德，脸色苍白。

“他们太天真了，对自己卷入了什么根本一无所知，一旦到了那里，就会是一场屠杀。”

“超人会阻止这个屠杀发生的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他当然会照看好肯特先生和莱恩小姐，不是吗？”

布鲁斯摇头，“一旦他介入，这就会变成国际纷争。”

“那么，蝙蝠侠打算介入中情局的事务吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

布鲁斯思考了一下，再次摇头，“这不是蝙蝠侠的工作，”他突兀地起身，“替我腾出未来一周的行程，对外就说布鲁斯·韦恩去欧洲散心了。”

“你要亲自去警告他们？”阿尔弗雷德说，惊讶地看着他大步穿过房间，“但你要怎么在内罗米找到他们，布鲁斯少爷？他们进入内陆之后肯定也会谨慎地隐秘行事。”

布鲁斯在门边停住了，他偏了偏头，原本严峻的神色中显出淡淡笑意。“之前我给了克拉克通讯器用来联络蝙蝠侠，但他不知道那里面还带着一个定位追踪器。现在就可以派上用场了。”

他脚步轻快地离去，阿尔弗雷德哑然地看着他的背影，半晌也摇头笑了。

肩膀上传来轻轻的触碰，克拉克猛地一震，收回了望向前方的目光，不知几时走到他身旁的露易丝顺着他之前的视线望过去：“我叫了你好几声，但你一直在出神。”

他们正在一个热闹的市集中间，不时有人从他们身侧挤过去。露易丝用围巾包住了她那一头显眼的红发，手里拿着在刚刚经过的摊子上买的一种用木薯粉制作的食物。克拉克接过了她分给他的食物。

“我以为看见了一个熟面孔，”他含糊地回答，“但应该是看错了，他不可能在这里。” 

他们在挤挤挨挨的人流中继续向前走。克拉克小心地让她走在自己身边，他的目光掠过人群，再一次不自觉地想要找到刚才那个一晃而过的身影，等回过神来，忍不住暗自嘲笑自己：他该是杯弓蛇影到了一个怎么样可笑的地步，才会到了非洲都还觉得布鲁斯·韦恩会随时跳到他面前来。

如今想起布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字已经不会再让克拉克莫名愤怒和不甘了。实际上，拜这次旅途所赐，克拉克也能够从一个更为冷静的距离，换了一个更客观的角度去思考他和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系。

在一开始的震惊中，克拉克对韦恩的感觉完全是负面的。他不甘于无端端就被安排好的命运，这股无力又变成了愤怒，迁怒到了另一个人身上。

但那次绑架事件，让克拉克意识到另一个他刻意忽略的事实，即布鲁斯·韦恩不只是一个名字，或一个遥不可及的抽象事物，不，他也是一个活生生的人，他也会被伤害——而就目前的情况看来，他也经常处于某种伤害高风险之中。

再说，就算布鲁斯·韦恩所有那些乱七八糟的传闻都是真的，他确确实实是声名狼藉，纵情声色，又关克拉克什么事呢？克拉克有什么资格评判他，韦恩完全有权利去选择自己的生活，享受他父母留给他的一切——只是不巧其中也包括了和克拉克的那个婚约。

哪怕是从同命相怜的角度，克拉克也应该，更是必须公平地对待这个和他一样毫无知觉地就被卷进来的家伙。布鲁斯·韦恩在这整个联姻事件中，就和克拉克一样无辜。

克拉克甚至也不能去苛责他父母为什么会定下这个离奇的契约。说来奇怪，但他似乎渐渐能理解他们的做法了。

他的父母一定想尽了一切可能的办法来保护他，或许他们也意识到自己不可能陪着他来到地球，而一个和地球人缔结的婚约，也许已经是他们能想到的最好的办法：通过这样奇怪的手段，为他在遥远的地球上，事先找到一个可以归属的地方，一个家，一个伴侣，来和他分担那注定孤独的命运。

即便他们的美好初衷最后变成了像布鲁斯·韦恩这样不靠谱的结果，克拉克又怎么能忍心去责怪他们这一番用心？

但克拉克注定无法完成父母的心愿。他无法完成和布鲁斯·韦恩的婚约，一桩过得去的婚姻中总得有足够的相互尊重、忠诚和爱，但他对那个人实在无法产生半点这些感情。

他也非常怀疑，永远不缺美人在怀的布鲁斯·韦恩，能有同样的尊重、忠诚和爱回馈给他。

（注：斩首行动，指用巡航导弹和精确制导导弹对敌方进行军事打击，通过精准打击，首先消灭对方的首脑和首脑机关，彻底摧毁对方的抵抗意志。）


	6. Chapter 6

他们离开市集，准备回旅馆和其他人汇合。露易丝整理着背包和相机，她摸了摸背包的内袋里，动作突兀地停了。“克拉克。”她将一张纸递给克拉克，示意他读上面的内容。

克拉克飞快地扫了一遍，又再看了一遍。他抬头看露易丝。“你认为这是真的吗？”

露易丝说：“这不是不可能，实际上我一点也不觉得惊讶。不过我真正好奇的是，谁会知道我在这里做什么，又觉得有必要来特意提醒我呢？”

这一点，克拉克也和她一样毫无头绪。但无论如何露易丝都不愿意放弃这个采访机会。她和联络人取得联系，将约定的采访时间提前，并决定瞒下团队里的其他人，自己一个人独自前去赴约。

克拉克对露易丝孤身一人前去的决定并不太赞同。“这样太冒险了。”他说，“我应该和你一起去。”

“我们不能同时离开。我需要你留在这里，掩护我真正的去向，稳住其他人。”露易丝说，“我恐怕这一次你必须要一直在场了。”她开着玩笑，克拉克只是勉强地动了动嘴角。

他接下来一天都待在旅馆里，动静挺大地在笔记本电脑上敲着一篇文章。来来去去的人都能通过大开的房门看见他在房间里工作的情形。中午的时候，吉米·奥森踱过来，和他聊了几句。克拉克敷衍了过去，他暗自打量这位同事，诧异于自己可能一点也不了解他。

但反过来不也是一样吗：在所有人眼里，克拉克·肯特也只不过是露易丝·莱恩身边一个无足轻重的跟班角色。

对于这一点，露易丝大概又会有一番非常有趣的见解，克拉克想。他一直密切地听着露易丝那头的采访进度，直到她结束了采访，坐上吉普被人带出来，才稍稍放下心来。

克拉克合上笔记本电脑走出去，准备到旅馆外等着迎接她。当他走到旅馆的院子里，眼角余光却捕捉到另一侧房檐下人影一闪，一个高大的男人原本背对着他站在拐角处的阴影里，这时飞快地向后更深地退入阴影中。

克拉克停住了脚步，那惊鸿一瞥给了他一种似曾相识的既视感。他很快想起来，在那天的市集上他看见的就是这个背影。现在同一个人又出现在了他们的旅馆里，特别是克拉克还知道了他们的团队里混入了一个政府特工，实在很难把这个当成偶然的巧合。克拉克犹豫了不到零点一秒，便快步向那人消失的方向追了上去。

他绕过拐角，发现他面前只有一道空空的走廊：他把人给跟丢了。但这说不通，一个普通人怎么可能逃得过他的超级听觉，他甚至听不到匆匆逃离的脚步——

克拉克心念一动，几乎就要透视他眼前的这一面墙：在一墙之隔的房间里，有一个平稳的心跳。

但他心里忽然生出一阵莫名其妙的胆怯。克拉克吞了吞口水，他心跳也加快了，一阵微妙的战栗沿着他的脊背蹿了上来，他脑子里有两个完全相反的声音，一个督促着他去一探究竟，去弄清楚那人是谁，另一个则警告他不要去碰那扇门，他不会想知道那门后面究竟是谁。

克拉克只犹豫了那么一下。等他推开门，毫不意外地发现房间里已经空了，唯一的那面窗子半开着，好像在嘲笑着他。那个心跳也在快速远离着，最终汇入更多人声混杂的人群中。克拉克叹了口气，走回去前面等露易丝。

随后的旅程不再有任何意外惊喜了。露易丝很快完成了她的独家专访，《星球日报》在头版刊出了那篇文章。那天早上，克拉克打开了报纸，匆匆浏览过去，然后差点把一口咖啡喷出来：布鲁斯·韦恩的脸明晃晃地挂在娱乐版，搭配着一个耸人听闻的标题：哥谭第一单身汉被爆秘密结婚？“真命天女”究竟是谁？

克拉克定了定神，扫过整篇文章，只是一篇捕风捉影的传闻。他放下报纸，却还是不免有些心有余悸，天，差一点他就真的以为——

桌上的手机震动起来，克拉克接起，是露易丝。

“克拉克，你快到报社了吗？”

克拉克瞟了一眼时间。“有什么事吗？我现在就出门，应该很快就到。”他夹着手机，手快地将桌上的杯盘收起。

“别来报社。”露易丝言简意赅道。

“什么？为什么？”克拉克莫名。

“布鲁斯·韦恩现在正坐在我的位置上，我好不容易溜出来给你打电话。”她说，“他不知道怎么就那么快得到消息，跑过来缠着我问那个采访的事。我觉得你今天应该更想要离办公室远一点。”

克拉克低头看着报纸上布鲁斯·韦恩那张洋洋得意的脸，无力地垂下了头。“……我知道了。谢谢。”

一直到夜幕降临，克拉克终于结束了这流离在外的一天，他事先确认过布鲁斯·韦恩确实已经离开了，才返回了办公室。

办公室里已经没人了，克拉克也就没有浪费时间开灯，他花了点时间把白天的工作整理归置，然后关掉电脑，搭乘电梯上了天台，打算偷个懒从那里直接飞回去。

天台上的凉风拂过他脸庞，带来一阵宜人的舒爽。克拉克做了个深呼吸，借由这一个动作甩掉这一整天的压力。他把手抬起来准备拉松领带，但一丝风拂动衣物的异响从他身侧的黑暗中传来。克拉克颈后的汗毛竖起，回头便对上黑暗中那两点逼人寒芒。

“天啊，”他失声道，“你是怎么——”

“你的工作时间调整相当耐人寻味。”蝙蝠侠说。

克拉克惊魂未定，他不自觉地后退了一步，几乎恼火地瞪着蝙蝠侠，没有注意到他话里有话。“你在这里干什么？”他本能地想起了非洲之行，“是报社有什么不对吗？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠答。

克拉克莫名其妙地看着他，摸不清楚这次他又想要什么。蝙蝠侠也没再开口，但也没像过去那样干脆转身离开，只留给他一个冷漠远去的背影。时间一秒一秒流逝，他们还是沉默地彼此相对，气氛慢慢地有些古怪了，克拉克也从警惕转为好奇，蝙蝠侠出现在这里到底是为了什么？他当然不可能特意来这里，就为了等克拉克回到办公室，这样想也太自作多情了。蝙蝠侠肯定是有更重要的事情，对吧？

他正满脑子胡思乱想，在这难得的一刻沉默里，这个夜晚所有琐碎的声浪灌入他耳中，在所有那些远远近近的人声、车声、风声所组成的嘈杂声浪里，一个似曾相识的声音从背景里浮了上来，沉稳有力地敲入他耳里。克拉克眨了眨眼，缓慢地抬头看向近在咫尺处的蝙蝠侠。那个曾经和他一墙之隔的心跳，此刻就回响在那副被铠甲包裹保护着的胸膛中。

“是你。”他过于震惊，不假思索便脱口而出，“你跟着我们去了内罗米。”

蝙蝠侠纹丝不动，他没有开口，但也没有否认。克拉克问：“你是怎么知道中情局的特工混在我们之中？不对，你是怎么知道我们去了哪里？”

“我知道该往什么地方看。”

克拉克翻了个白眼，但其实没有生气，相反，一团暖意在他胸口伸展得越来越大，甚至恨不得打个滚跳个踢踏舞。他咬住嘴唇，还是没忍住笑了。

“好吧，既然是这样，我想我还欠你一个谢谢。如果不是你及时的警告，事情恐怕就不会这么结束了。”

蝙蝠侠轻描淡写地瞥了他一眼。“也许只是我想试着抢走那个人的工作，当一次露易丝·莱恩的护花骑士。”

克拉克一愣，“哦，这个嘛，我想他不会介意的。”他说着真的笑了出来，“不过别在露易丝面前说，她很讨厌这个玩笑。她总说因为超人的原因，都没有人想要认真约会她了。”

他开着玩笑，没想到蝙蝠侠沉默了片刻，说：“你也有相同的烦恼吗？”

克拉克这下是真的愣住了。他双颊猛地烧红了，原本清凉的夜风吹拂在他脸上，只是让那股暖意变得更为灼热滚烫。“呃，我，”他结结巴巴地说，“我不，这不是——”

他猛地惊喘一声，忘了自己究竟要说什么。蝙蝠侠从暗影里走出来，朝着他逼近了一步，又一步。克拉克只能看着他，一动也不能动，一股熟悉的战栗感再次沿着他背后蹿升上来。这次，克拉克再也听不见那个告诫的声音，他只能听见自己的心跳，还有眼前那个人的心跳，在那副铠甲之下，原本平稳的节奏中也乱了一拍。

这一切落入他耳中，只是让克拉克双颊更为滚烫，他吞咽了一下，张了张嘴，却发不出声音。“……”

但徘徊在他们之间的魔咒已经被打破了。蝙蝠侠突兀地停下，微微甩了甩头，仿佛在和自己争辩。“不对。”他喃喃道，“不是这样。”

他又看了一眼克拉克，步伐坚定地向后退了一步，克拉克还没来得及出声，就眼睁睁地看着他射出抓钩，投入了黑夜的怀抱，留下天台上克拉克一个人目瞪口呆，如梦初醒。

刚才到底发生了什么！？


	7. Chapter 7

“我错了。”

阿尔弗雷德从工作台上抬起头。他家少爷今天去公司露了个脸回来后，一直一个人闷头狠命地捶打沙袋，现在发泄够了，也理清思路准备开口了。他也暂停了手里的焊枪，配合地说，“是吗？”

布鲁斯用毛巾随便撸过脑袋，头发被糊成乱七八糟的一团，他没在意，继续说，“关于克拉克。看来他确实没有对布鲁斯·韦恩产生什么特别的感觉。”

阿尔弗雷德克制住了挑眉的冲动。看来在刚刚那段时间里，布鲁斯已经把这个结论自己咀嚼过无数遍，以至于无意中便把另一个人的名字直接脱口而出。无论怎么看，这都着实是一个不小的跃进。

再联系到昨天晚上蝙蝠侠曾经短暂拜访过大都会，他明白了。“您得出这个结论，是因为肯特先生依然，咳，甚至更加明显地对蝙蝠侠显示出偏爱吗？”

“……但不应该是这样。”布鲁斯皱着眉，几乎有些忿忿，“我接近他只是为了能够得到更多关于超人的信息。这根本不应该是一件——” 

“浪漫的事？”阿尔弗雷德斗胆接下去，布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“布鲁斯少爷，恕我直言，但从您决定去内罗米那一刻，这件事就和利用他来获得超人的信息一点关系没有了。”

“我去内罗米是因为中情局的人参与了，”布鲁斯辩解道，“如果事情演变到中情局发射导弹，顺便把他们杀人灭口那一步，即便超人及时赶到拦截，也只会令事情更加棘手，甚至可能引起国际纠纷。综合考量下，我的介入是必要的也是最好的结局。”

“当然，少爷，”阿尔弗雷德顺着他说，“我完全相信您作出那个决定是出于正确的理由。但即便是您也该知道，有时候，有正确的理由去做一些事，不代表那就是唯一且真正的原因。”

布鲁斯张嘴欲答，又闭上嘴。“但这也太离谱了。”他闷闷地说，“蝙蝠侠不能恋爱，他的存在绝不是为了这种理由。”

眼睁睁地看着一个聪明绝顶的年轻人一夜间变得莫名愚钝，令人不得不感慨荷尔蒙确实是世界上最可怕的智商削弱器。阿尔弗雷德咳嗽一声。“我想肯特先生肯定也清楚，打动他的是什么——如果他确实被打动了。不是吓人的头罩，”他暗示，点了点面前的那个蝙蝠头罩，在被这段对话打断之前他本来在忙着修复它内部的线路故障。“也不是夸张的披风，而是在这些之下的那个人。”

“毕竟，去了内罗米的，是那个人，不是吗？”

布鲁斯思考着，原本阴影笼罩的面孔亮起来，“你是说——没错，我明白了，这确实是最好的办法，而且还能够一举两得。”

阿尔弗雷德表示愿闻其详。

“我要用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份去正式追求他，这会是布鲁斯和克拉克的恋爱关系，”布鲁斯愉快地说下去，“等到了时机恰当的时候，再将我的秘密对他和盘托出。”

“呃，”阿尔弗雷德委婉地欲言又止，“我觉得您的计划里似乎还存在一些客观障碍，比如说，到目前为止，布鲁斯·韦恩还完全没有真正遇见过克拉克·肯特。我不知道肯特先生是怎么做到的，但他令人惊叹地把你们最终面对面相遇的几率始终保持在了零次。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，“那是因为我之前并没有认真对待，但不管他究竟是出于什么目的在避开我，都到此为止了：他会发现自己不得不遇见布鲁斯·韦恩，然后和他正式认识。”

他发表完这番掷地有声的声明后，便捞起毛巾，走向淋浴间去冲洗了。

阿尔弗雷德也重新拿起焊枪，对上了头罩上的那两个洞。在阴森森的洞穴里，头罩看起来反而显得没那么可怖，反而有些像在咧嘴嘲笑谁的模样。

“我有个预感，这件事绝不会像他以为的这么容易。”他对着它吐槽，然后纵容地摇了摇头，“不过年轻的特权之一，不就是能无所畏惧地在恋爱里犯傻吗？”

原本躺在他脚下打瞌睡的大狗忽然抬起头来，竖起耳朵，随即兴奋不已地在地板上把尾巴甩得啪啪响。乔纳森·肯特嘘了它一声。“好了，好了，我知道了，去吧。”

大狗得到了许可，欢快地吠叫一声，飞快地穿过客厅，冲出了房子。乔纳森也透过窗户看见他的儿子推开谷仓门走了出来，笑着弯身去揉大狗的耳朵。

没过一会，克拉克已经坐到了厨房里，面前摆着玛莎切给他的一块苹果派。他回答着他妈妈关于工作的问题，掰下一小块酥皮丢给围在桌下的狗。

“奥森已经离开报社了，”之前克拉克和他们说起过内罗米的一些内情，乔纳森和玛莎被报社里居然藏着政府特工的事弄得有点担心。“我想他应该是单纯为了内罗米的事被安插进来，和超人无关。”

他无意识地用勺子戳着盘子里的派，稍微走了下神，再回过神来才发现他的父母都在看着他。“但你看起来并不像是没事。”玛莎说。

克拉克犹豫了片刻。“我之前没跟你们说过，但乔告诉了我一件事，在我来地球之前，我的亲生父母和地球上的一对夫妻做了一个约定。”他把那个婚约的事告诉了他的父母，“我完全不知道应该拿它怎么办才好。”

乔纳森和玛莎的反应和他一样震惊。在他们的追问下，克拉克也把布鲁斯·韦恩是个什么样的人，包括在他父母身上发生的那个悲剧都说了一遍。

“可怜的孩子，”玛莎感慨道，沉默片刻后又说，“感觉真的像是天意弄人，他同样也早早地失去了自己的父母。也许你应该把这个约定告诉他，克拉克，他有权利知道这件事。”

“为什么？”克拉克没料到她会这么说，他自我防卫地答道，“韦恩根本不需要知道这件事。他的人生有没有我根本没分别。”

玛莎看着他，“但如果并不是这样呢？”她反问，“如果这正是那个约定的意义所在呢？我是说，假设氪星更晚一点毁灭，你的父母有更多时间安排，你就不会错误地降落在这里，你很可能会在哥谭成长，在他父母离开之后就陪在他身边，互相扶持，成为朋友，甚至如双方父母所期待那样成为彼此的伴侣。如果有你在他身边，他也可能不会是如今这样。”

克拉克从来没有从这个角度想过这件事。他呆呆地看着他妈妈，一时不知该如何反驳。“可是……”

“我们不能冒这个险。”乔纳森说，“玛莎，我知道你总是把人们往最好去想，但事实是，我们都不知道那个年轻人究竟是什么样的人，如果他知道了克拉克的秘密，他又会怎么做。”

克拉克不由带着一丝歉疚想到，这些完全就是他自己想过的一模一样的话。乔纳森继续说：“就他如今所过的那种生活来看，他和我们完全是两种人。我们不能把这么重大的秘密就这样随便地交到这样的人手里。”

他们都不约而同地沉默了。同样是在这个厨房里，在他们一家人间，这个问题已经被提起太多次，克拉克的身世，他的能力，必须时刻保守这些秘密……克拉克同时也想起几年前那一次龙卷风的事，乔纳森当时甚至宁可放弃生命，也不愿意让克拉克暴露自己的能力来救他。虽然在最后克拉克还是忤逆了他父亲的意愿，出手救下了他。但此刻看着他父亲坚定的面孔，克拉克莫名感觉到脊背后一阵冷冰冰的战栗。

人的命运是如此的奇诡不可测，哪怕只是一个不同的念头，短短几秒的时间，你的生活就很可能被偏转到了完全不同的路上。如果克拉克当时多犹豫一瞬，他就会失去他父亲，再也看不见他像现在这样坐在自己身边。

不，克拉克永远也不会后悔自己那一刻的决定。现在也一样。

“我还没决定到底该怎么办，”克拉克说，他诚恳地看着他妈妈，“我不知道怎么做才是对的，也许我确实应该告诉他真相。我也有点怀疑，乔可能还有其他事情没告诉我，也许那个约定已经不知不觉间影响到我们了。”

玛莎被他逗笑了。“什么意思，就像命中注定那样，你走到哪里都能遇见他？亲爱的，我们在说的又不是童话故事。”就连乔纳森也笑了。

克拉克却笑不出来。实际上，他都不知该怎么告诉他的父母：现在事情的发展确实不是童话故事，更像一个恐怖故事。

从内罗米回来之后，克拉克也回到原来上班下班的日常。但毫无预警地，在一夜之间，一切就都变了。

克拉克清清楚楚记得，那是再普通不过的一天，他去郊区的一个家庭农场采访，不管是地点还是人物或采访内容，都和韦恩集团以及布鲁斯·韦恩半毛钱关系都扯不上，可以说是那种布鲁斯·韦恩大概下下下辈子也不会踏足的地方。

克拉克根本没有一点点担心，直到他俯身下去拍一颗特别圆润丰满的西红柿，耳朵里忽然飘进来农场主惊讶的低语：“那是布鲁斯·韦恩？！你开玩笑呢吧？”

惊恐之下，克拉克差点对手里相机造成了不可挽回的损伤。他往外面扫了一圈，定位到农场大门口，确认那个斜倚在那辆特别拉风的跑车边上和别人讲述他是如何迷路到这里来的某人，确确实实是如假包换的布鲁斯·韦恩本尊没错，然后迅速作出决定，从后面溜走了。

如果只有这一次，还可以当成偶然事件。但几天后克拉克再到另一个家庭农场（那是一个系列的专题报道），地点更加偏僻，更加和韦恩八竿子打不着，但克拉克已经不再轻信了。采访过程中他全程竖起耳朵，准备一听到疑似跑车引擎声就跑路。

他没听见引擎声，但天空中慢悠悠地飘过来一朵白色的降落伞。克拉克抬头看了一眼，发现上面挂着的比一颗豆子大不了多少的正是传说中热爱各种极限运动的布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克再次飞快地溜了。

经过这两次，再迟钝如克拉克也明白，不仅是星球日报社，整个大都会对他都已经不安全了（更别提哥谭）。他说服了佩里，打包行李，跳上火车，连夜逃离大都会去采访另一个牧场。

这一次的目的地草场广袤，地势平坦，方圆十几里地都看不见第二户人家。克拉克终于能安安稳稳地在小镇上唯一一家旅馆睡了一晚，白天出发去采访，傍晚再搭着牧场主的车回镇上，还没开进路口就看见了旅馆外停着一辆阿斯顿·马丁，而那个车牌号克拉克早已经牢记于心。

“哦不。”克拉克绝望地说。

事到如今，他再也不能等闲视之了。克拉克在火车站半夜给佩里发了邮件，表示他要继续一路开车穿过美国中部各州去采访，做一个农业相关专题。

佩里回复他：你还记得你其实是体育版的记者吧，然后表示：你爱去就去吧。

就这样，克拉克开始了自己的公路之旅，去采访各地的大学、研究机构、公司还有普通的农场主和牧场主。这其实没有听起来那么糟，甚至比他想象中更有趣。在这一趟旅途中，所过之处基本地广人稀，甚至比他在大都会时更方便超人随时上线。

当这一个月的采访工作终于结束，克拉克退掉了租来的车子，整理收好所有的采访录音，然后准备搭乘红眼航班回大都会。他在候机室里噼里啪啦地打字，忽然听见了一个隐约有几分耳熟的笑声。

克拉克嗖地抬起头，像受了惊的兔子一样竖起了耳朵。

布鲁斯·韦恩，就在同一个机场里，即将和他搭乘同一架飞机，唯一不同的是，哪怕是是红眼航班，他也是头等商务舱，所以此时此刻他人正在VIP候机室里。

克拉克站起来走向登机口。他依然抱有一线希望，但那名地勤人员看了一眼，便微笑着告诉他，他刚刚被升到了头等舱，现在他可以先进入VIP室等候。

……

玛莎抹掉笑出来的眼泪，乔纳森也大感不可思议地摇着头。“所以你最后还是自己飞回来了？”她揶揄道，克拉克忿忿地撅起嘴来，她便安慰地拍拍他，“这不是正好说明你真的有必要把这件事告诉对方了吗？克拉克，你不可能这样躲一辈子。”

“但我还不知道氪星人的婚约究竟是怎么起作用，乔根本没说清楚。”克拉克说， “如果我们见面时不小心碰到了对方，就这样绑定了，再也解不开怎么办？”

玛莎看看他，“噢，”她意味深长地说，“你不愿意和韦恩绑定，不只是因为他个人的原因，还因为你遇见了其他人，对吗？”

克拉克被她说中了心事，顿时涨红了脸。

“我不知道……”因为要躲着另一个人，他这段时间里甚至没办法以克拉克的身份靠近哥谭。另一方面，一旦超人掠过哥谭，迎接他的依然是蝙蝠侠警惕而疏远的态度，他也只能按捺下内心汹涌的感情，假装什么也不知道，至今也无法确定那天晚上是不是只是他一个人的错觉……克拉克苦恼地把脸都皱成了团。冷不防他妈妈开玩笑地扯了扯他脸颊。

“妈妈！”

“但确实有那么一个人，不是吗？”玛莎温柔地捧住他的脸，克拉克想了想，叹气，默认了。“为什么叹气？有了喜欢的人又不是什么坏事。”

“这并不在我的意料之中。”克拉克承认，“那个人……我甚至不确定他是什么想法。”

玛莎和乔纳森心领神会地交换了一个眼神。“那么他是什么样的人？”乔纳森问。

克拉克想了想。“非常聪明，总是能先我一步。防备心很重，浑身是刺，对超人从没说过什么好话，”他又叹了口气，嘴角却忍不住上扬，“但我知道，那些我非常在乎的事情，他同样也很在乎。虽然他从未表现出来，他只是直接付诸于行动。”

这么多年，克拉克都在寻找着自己的来处，但氪星已经不复存在，那些逐渐接受超人存在的人，又把那么多的期待放在这个希望的象征上。有些时候，克拉克想要的不过是一个同伴，一个朋友，让他能在这些重压的间隙停下来喘口气，聊一聊，但即便聪明坦诚如露易丝，也并不能真正理解他，她也有她自己一心一意要追逐的目标。

而超人期待中的与蝙蝠侠的关系，又是怎么从能坐下来喝杯咖啡的合作搭档乃至朋友，变成更为私人和暧昧，充满了种种不可对外人道的狂野想象……克拉克的脸又再次发起烫来。

他非常清楚蝙蝠侠一开始找上他只是为了刺探超人，这也是为什么，当克拉克意识到不知何时蝙蝠侠已不再将他当成打探的工具，而是一个活生生的人，他关切着克拉克的安危，甚至不由分说地把他也纳入自己的保护之翼下，那一刻克拉克再也无法不被打动。

玛莎怜爱地捏了捏他的脸。“看看这个笑脸，”她说，“可怜的韦恩看来是一点机会都没有了。”

一说回到他的婚约对象，克拉克的笑容就垮掉了。“我知道这样想对他不公平，也不是每个人都能是蝙蝠侠，可我总是忍不住想，如果和我绑定的是另一个人该有多好。”

他持续抱怨道：“我现在都搞不清楚他到底怎么回事了，为什么我搭个红眼航班还能和他偶遇？这个人明明拥有他自己的私人飞机！有时候我觉得拯救世界可能都比躲开他要容易得多。”

在有口无心地说出这句话时，克拉克还不知道有句话叫小心许愿，但他很快就会明白了。

数日后，达克赛德入侵地球。

超人追着一个类魔到哥谭，发现蝙蝠侠再次先他一步，已经身处战场，拿到了那个奇怪的盒子。他身边还有一个一身绿咋咋呼呼的家伙。

这就不免让人有些心情微妙了。

蝙蝠侠也看见了他，举手示意。超人小心控制着面部表情，落在他身前。

“我追着的那个家伙也有一个这种盒子。”他说，“我不知道它是什么，但它爆炸了。小心你的这个。”

蝙蝠侠唔了一声。“这些东西在各处布置着这些盒子，我们需要尽快弄清楚在背后操纵这一切是什么人，又是出于什么目的。”

但越来越多类魔涌入了地球，造成更多破坏，也有更多人加入了战场。超人飞去华盛顿接了个飞机回来（中途和神奇女侠迅速友好地打了个招呼），发现那个绿乎乎的家伙身边又多了个红乎乎的家伙，还有一个被转为半机器半人类的橄榄球明星运动员。紧跟着，海水着了火。然后达克赛德便率领类魔大军登场了。

当转化过程被打断，超人在天启星的实验室中苏醒过来，他头痛欲裂，睁开眼睛便看见布鲁斯·韦恩正站在他面前。超人真真切切地呻吟起来：

“天啊，你不可能连这里都能追过来吧？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防万一有人没看过动画还是注明一下：达克赛德入侵地球，类魔俘虏超人进行转化，蝙蝠侠于是将计就计让自己也被抓上去，都是《正义联盟：战争》的剧情。


	8. Chapter 8

尾声

皮卡在路边停稳，戴着宽边牛仔帽的中年男人慢悠悠地迈着步子走向餐馆，他不时地碰碰帽檐，向迎面走过来的熟人致意。在进门处，一个年轻男人和他擦肩而过，又突兀地停下脚步，叫出了他的名字。他困惑地看过去，那个年轻人推了推眼镜，笑着朝他伸出手。

“我去年为了一个现代农牧业的系列报道拜访过你的牧场，你还带我去看了你新购入的全自动化装置，相当令人印象深刻。”他说。

牧场主恍然大悟。“星球日报的肯特，”他说，力道十足地握住那只手摇了摇，“我也有一直在看你们的报纸呢，真是了不得的一年，我个人特别喜欢那篇写超级英雄是怎么好好地把外星人踢出地球的。”

克拉克保证他会把这话转达给莱恩小姐。他带着打包好的外卖塑料盒回到旅馆房间里，意外地发现床上的人也已经醒了，正靠着床头一脸茫然地发着呆，这时缓慢地把目光对上他，有点呆呆地说：“刚才我还差点以为你又一次跑掉了。”

克拉克顿时失笑， “在蜜月第一天？”他放下食物，凑过去拥住他。“想都别想，我好不容易用一堆附加条件才能让你同意出来休假，下一次还不知道要等到什么时候。相信我，我不会浪费这次旅途的每一分每一秒。”他撩开他乱糟糟的额发，印下一个吻。

布鲁斯靠着他放松下来，几乎立即就要再度跌坠回梦乡。克拉克又摇了摇他，布鲁斯不满地掀开一边眼皮瞪过去， “又怎么了？既然你一时半会还没打算溜走，我就要继续睡觉了。”

“我们得起来了，”克拉克耐心地说， “等吃完早餐，还要趁着天气还没太热上路。”

“我只答应了这个蜜月旅行，没答应全程听你指挥。”布鲁斯说，他的蛮不讲理引得克拉克笑着又亲了他一口，“再说了，听你的我又能有什么好处？”

“唔，我给你打包了新鲜出炉的肉桂卷，还有咖啡。”克拉克讨好地说。

区区一份早餐就想收买他也太天真了。布鲁斯嗤笑。

“如果我们及早出发，就能在傍晚前赶到堪萨斯。”克拉克说， “去年我走过这条路，你会喜欢沿途风景的。”

布鲁斯不给他面子地哼了声，“意思就是除了一路上看不完的草和树，就剩下我们和路边的牛，我还是看不出这有什么吸引人的。”

眼镜后面的蓝眼睛狡黠地一闪。“这个嘛，你可以开车。”

好像这么理所当然的事居然还值得特别指出来似的，布鲁斯忍住了没给他白眼，但他没料到克拉克的下一句：“——而我会在副驾上把你吸出来，然后在光天化日之下，就地把你给干翻。”

布鲁斯呛了一下，“说是这么说，我怎么知道不是虚假宣传。”他故意皱着鼻子挑剔道，但克拉克能听见一瞬间他血管里欲念和渴求交织迸发的轰鸣乐曲。他笑起来，难以自己地俯身去亲吻那双刻薄的嘴唇，一只手托在他脑后，加深了这个吻，但很快又把他推开了。布鲁斯眼带一分挑衅，扬扬下巴：“说服我。”

既然如此，克拉克把眼镜拿下来，布鲁斯猝不及防地低呼一声，已经被他压倒了。克拉克顺着他的身体滑下去，在他下腹落下一串轻吻，鼻子顶碰到已经半勃起的阴茎，亲昵地蹭了蹭，才以一种刻意缓慢的色情动作将之纳入口中。

他抬头看过去，不意被眼中所见的风景深深撼动：布鲁斯两腿大张，喘息着低头望过来，欲望和渴求把他双眼染得接近漆黑，随着克拉克的动作带给他的愉悦呻吟挺身，攀过顶峰颤抖着释放在他口中。那一瞬间，他美得惊人，破碎又完整。

克拉克从天启星上苏醒那一瞬，一眼看到的始终隐藏在蝙蝠侠面罩后的，就是同一张脸。也是同一个人让他惊慌失措到处奔逃，同一个人跟着他去了内罗米，也是同一个人，义无反顾地追在他之后前往天启星。都是为了他。

所谓命运，有时候就是这么毫无道理，有时候却又让人心甘情愿。

但问题在于，一旦事情涉及了蝙蝠侠，即便是命运作为理由都还不够好。

在击退达克赛德之后，蝙蝠侠和超人，还有他们那个临时凑在一起的英雄团队，依然在一起努力合作解决达克赛德入侵的遗留麻烦。但克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩却再无交集。风水轮流转，如今克拉克成了那个一而再地追在对方身后却总是莫名失之交臂的人。另一个人像是完全忘记了在天启星发生过什么，包括他们之间的种种。

这种焦虑无可避免地渗透到了克拉克的工作中。露易丝从他嘴里撬出了那个连说出口的机会都没有就已经可能被拒绝的故事，思考片刻：“所以我总结一下：你和他发生了一些事，现在对方在假装什么都没发生过，同时尽可能地避开谈话？”

克拉克颔首，她直截了当地说，“那就直接去找他，开门见山要一个答案。”

“每个人面对问题的方式都不一样，有些人总是喜欢回避，但你不是，”她说，“你更愿意直接面对问题。当你不得不选择逃避，或不真诚地面对他人，总是让你很痛苦。所以，去找他，告诉他那个婚约真相。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，他不记得自己有提起那个人就是布鲁斯。露易丝拍了拍他肩膀。“我是个调查记者，克拉克，一开始是他总往报社这里跑，你则看见他就像见了鬼一样，现在他再也不来了，轮到你抓住每一个往哥谭跑的机会不放——说真的，这情节放维多利亚时代的浪漫小说里都嫌老套了。”

就这样，带着这份逆耳忠言，克拉克又回到了起点：鼓起勇气直面现实，而不是像一个任性的胆小鬼那样抓住每个机会逃之夭夭。露易丝慷慨地把一个和韦恩基金会相关的采访机会让给了他，“至少这让他不会直接把你赶出来，他向来很重视基金会的工作。”

这也是为什么克拉克在一天之后，站在韦恩庄园的门前，略有些磕绊地对那名来应门的老人解释为什么在这里的不是莱恩小姐而是他。不管怎么说，他顺利地通过进门这一关，被带到了书房等候。

他几乎立即就看见了墙上那幅画像。幼年版的布鲁斯沉静地回望着他，在他身后那对夫妇显然就是他的父母。克拉克情不自禁凝望着画中人，直到他身后传来轻微的脚步声，在门口停住了。

克拉克转过头去，准备好了再解释一次为什么是他而不是露易丝在这里，又不自觉地噤了声。立在门口的布鲁斯并没有挂着那张惯常用来应对大众的花花公子面孔，他略显苍白的脸一半隐在阴影中，面无表情地看着克拉克：在他面前的是没戴着面具的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克再度转过去，看着墙上的画。“乔·艾尔告诉我，他们是很好的人。”

他等了好几秒，才等到布鲁斯开口。“谁？”

“我父亲，呃，实际上是有着我亲生父亲记忆的人工智能，”布鲁斯眉间聚起一丝困惑的褶痕，克拉克不能压抑自己的笑容。“这是一个有点长也有点奇怪的故事。”

他讲了那个故事：一艘来自氪星的太空舱，带着一名婴儿意外地落在堪萨斯的一片玉米地里，作为一个普通人被抚养长大。但在那之前，还存在了另一个约定。

在他讲述的过程中，布鲁斯的脸始终保持着一片空白，他没有做任何表示。克拉克说完了，布鲁斯还是没有作声。克拉克望了望他，试探地说：“这就是我今天来的目的，我只想要告诉你这件事。呃，当然，还有基金会的报道。”他笨拙地补充。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，随即抬头望向画像。“我父母创立了那个基金会，”他说，“有时候，我会忍不住想，我是否辜负了他们的期望，浪费了他们留给我——”他摇了摇头，克拉克没有出声打断他的沉思。布鲁斯最终将目光又对回了他。

“这就是你所有那些古怪表现的真相。”他嘴角微微撇了撇，又勾起来，一点幽默的火花闪动在他眼底。“付出所有的努力，只为了逃离和一个金玉其外的败家子绑定的不幸命运。”

克拉克耳朵发热。“呃。”他试图挽回点什么：“我所做的一切，都并不是针对你个人——”

布鲁斯若有所思地摸了摸下巴。“但感觉上确实非常针对我个人，”他说，“实际上每一次都是。”

克拉克不明白为什么布鲁斯要选择在这时纠结起这些细节，而且说回来——“我一直想不明白你到底是怎么知道我在哪里的，不可能每次都是巧合，对吗？”布鲁斯狡黠的笑容告诉他猜对了。克拉克哑然。“但你是怎么……哦。”

他哭笑不得，布鲁斯朝他微微倾身。克拉克才发现他们不知不觉已经靠近得能触碰到彼此，布鲁斯眼中逗趣的笑意消失了，克拉克几乎忘了呼吸，他向前拉近了他们间最后一寸距离，只想要吻掉那一丝犹豫——

一声轻咳在他们身后响起。克拉克面红耳热地看着引他进来的那位老人正举着托盘看着他们。克制地享受了两个年轻人的窘迫之后，他才慢吞吞地说道：“布鲁斯少爷，我是否应该据此合理推测，肯特先生会留下用餐？”

他确实留下了。餐桌下的调情从小心翼翼到肆无忌惮，最终又蔓延到晚餐后的书房里，终于，克拉克表示他应该回去了，布鲁斯则镇定自若地表示，没必要，阿尔弗雷德已经给他准备了多一套洗漱用具。

“洗漱——”克拉克没说完就捂着脸笑起来，“天啊，这就是你邀请我留下过夜的说辞，在主卧浴室里有给我的一支新牙刷？布鲁斯，这也太假正经了。”他试图作出严正谴责的神情，布鲁斯只是挑眉。

“你才是那个带着一个婚约跑过来，告诉我我们握握手就算结婚了的人呢。”他说，克拉克爆发出断断续续的笑，尽数被随后的亲吻给吞没了。

直到他们交叠着倒在主卧那张大得离谱的床上，克拉克好不容易找了个间隙，断开亲吻说道：“我刚刚想起来，我还从没告诉过你那件事，啊，”布鲁斯在他颈侧咬了一口，他的手指灵活地解开克拉克的衬衫，顺便一路往下煽风点火。“实际上，乔告诉我，在氪星人的婚姻里已经不需要这种，咳，原始的交合仪式了。”

他憋着笑，布鲁斯停下动作，盯着他看，试图弄清楚这是不是一个玩笑。克拉克竭力维持着正经面孔，布鲁斯明白了，他的手指慢吞吞地划过克拉克的腹部，刚好停在已经高高撑起了帐篷的胯部上方。“所以你的意思是，氪星人不需要——”

“他是这么告诉我的。”克拉克一本正经地说，布鲁斯看看他，又朝他的下身扫过去一眼。

“我明白了，”他拖着声音说道，手往下移，“但现在你不幸被绑到了和一个地球人的婚约里，你必须满足我的需求，你又该怎么办呢？”

“我想，啊，我只能，”布鲁斯选择在这时候握住了他的阴茎抚弄起来，克拉克粗喘一声，差点语不成句，“我只能无助地躺下来，想着氪星了。”（注）

布鲁斯的笑声喷洒在他颈侧，随即翻到他身上，双目灼灼望入他眼中，他们胯部相抵，赤裸裸不再有任何隔阂。“不，我要你想着我，”他低语说，克拉克迷失在那双眼中，呻吟着朝他挺身。“想着我，看着我。”他在克拉克耳畔低语着，爱抚着他，逐渐变得急切。

克拉克应允了这个请求。他没有移开视线，看着布鲁斯在他身上点燃起热情，直至理性之堤在欲望中逐步崩溃，全然失去了自制，忘我地和他结合为一体。

他看着他，在如此巨大得足以压倒他的幸福里胸腔鼓胀涌动，几近疼痛。

“嘿，”布鲁斯低声说，他的手抚过克拉克的面颊，引他回神。克拉克眨了眨眼，对上了他的视线，忽然再也不能忍受，飞快地爬起来，将嘴唇贴上那完美的颧骨。

布鲁斯张手拥住他，随即为在克拉克嘴里尝到了自己的味道而做了个怪相，但还是由着他沉沉地压在自己身上没头没脑地索吻，过了一会才说，“我希望你不是打算在蜜月第一天就开始这么潦草完事了。”

克拉克笑起来，“你真是最糟糕的爱人。”他带着爱意说。

布鲁斯回道，“考虑到这一切是怎么发展至今，由始至终，我得说，你完全是自作自受。”

两个小时后，在前往堪萨斯的高速公路上，日光坦荡荡地照射下来，一个晒饱了阳光热力四射的克拉克把他压倒在驾驶座上，咧嘴一笑，他也如愿地得到了他的自作自受。

end  
注：大超借了“想着英格兰”的老梗开玩笑。https://allthetropes.fandom.com/wiki/Lie_Back_and_Think_of_England）


End file.
